Oscar's trash can
.]] Oscar's trash can is the private domain of Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street. It was previously situated between the 123 Sesame Street stoop and Big Bird's nest, and as of season 46, sits within a recycling trash zone in front of 123 Sesame Street. Like Doctor Who’s TARDIS, the classic clown cars or Snoopy's doghouse, Oscar's trash can is considerably deeper than one would initially suspect. The seemingly bottomless domain houses a variety of diverse Grouch amenities and luxuries which are never seen. History Oscar the Grouch was originally planned by Jim Henson and Jon Stone to live in a manhole''Street Gang''Jim Henson: The Biography or in a pile of trash in a gutter. This was changed to a trash can, in part because "the studio had no trapdoors that would allow a puppeteer to work from under the floor".The Wisdom of Big Bird In the earliest episodes of the first season, the trash can was atop a big blue crate adjacent to a wooden crate at right, with a few more trash cans around; later on in the season until 1974, the base and the crate were replaced, the latter by a trunk, with a trash pail on top of another crate at left. In 1974, and until 2015, the perch was redesigned, with a big burlap crate replacing the trunk and a barrel as the base, and the rest of the area consisting of more crates, a garbage pail and a trash bag (though the pervious look was re-instated for Christmas Eve on Sesame Street in 1978). In one 1975 episode, Oscar installed an Olympic-size swimming pool inside his trash can. The 1989 book What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories mentions the swimming pool as well as an ice-skating rink (which, on the series, has been used by Peggy Fleming) and a bowling alley. According to Sesame Street Unpaved other items include a piano, art gallery and hearth and a train set ("Grouch Central Station"). A 1970 article in Look Magazine also notes a pastry kitchen and a rococo staircase.Baer, Betty; "The Secrets of Sesame Street". Look Magazine, September 22, 1970 In the Elmo's World installment Farms Oscar gives Elmo a tour of his farm (shown in darkness with only the pair's eyes visible). As established on various occasions, the trash can also has a back door. Oscar shares his trash can with many pets. This diverse menagerie includes goats, a horse, elephants (notably Fluffy), a dolphin, and his favorite pet, his beloved pet worm Slimey. His niece Irvine, and his girlfriend Grundgetta, and his mother and other Grouch friends and relatives are frequent visitors. For the most part, very few of the "nice" residents of Sesame Street dare venture into the bowels of the municipal waste container. In an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live, Kimmel asked Grover if he has ever been in Oscar's trash can. Grover said, "No. No, no, no. I can not go anywhere ten feet within that thing." Kimmel asked, "Is anyone besides -- are Grouches only allowed in the trash can?" Grover responded, "Well, no, anybody is allowed, but... Who would want to go in there? Huh?" Key exceptions have occurred over the years, however. While Big Bird was helping get ready for Miles' arrival on Sesame Street a lonely Snuffy entered to play catch with Fluffy in a season 17 episode. Wanda Cousteau sought refuge in the trash can in a season 25 episode as a hiding place from the hungry Wolfgang. When Gina is studying to become a vet in a season 30 episode, she goes down into the trash can through the back door and successfully removes a splinter from Fluffy's foot with some elephants' tweezers. In a season 19 insert, Linda sat in the trash can when filling in for an "Ask Oscar" segment. In a season 12 segment (found in 40 Years of Sunny Days) in which Oscar and Bruno go to the Cha-Cha Palace, the various humans (and Barkley) arrive from inside the trash can as well. In at least one other episode that season, Buffy spends the night in the Grime Room in Oscar's can. The inside of Oscar's trash can was depicted on-camera for the first time in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Oscar has a door in his trash can to take people to Grouchland USA. Elmo enters in search of his blanket and later a rescue party follows suit, including Big Bird, Gordon, Maria, Telly, Cookie Monster and Zoe. Big Bird in particular has a hard time fitting inside the trash can's narrow opening. The inside of Oscar's trash can was later shown in a season 33 episode, though this time, the inside was a lot more like the normal inside of a trash can. In addition to being able to store a wide variety of items in his trash can, Oscar has also put holes into the bottom and has been able to walk with his legs outside of the bottom. He first walked like this in the season three premiere. He has continued to travel like this for many years, though he has also frequently been seen outside of the trash can. Outside of the show Oscar has traveled with his legs sticking out of the bottom in Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, the Sesame Street Live stage shows and Don't Eat the Pictures. This feature was also utilized in the opening dancer number in Julie on Sesame Street, where a series of dancing trash cans with fuzzy grouch legs danced with Julie Andrews. In season 46, Oscar's trash can changed locations for the first time in the show's history, moving into a dumpster unit with a recycling bin in the low wall outside of 123 Sesame Street under Elmo's apartment. Oscar now also has the ability to pop from multiple trashcans and receptacles around the street. Designer David Gallo explains: Oscar-PaperBasket.jpg|Starting in season 46, Oscar can appear from a trash can in front of Hooper's Store... Oscar-Compost.jpg|...and a compost bin in the community garden. Visitors image:Peteralexanderosctrashcan.png|Peter Alexander Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten File:ErnestTrashCan.jpg|Ernest the Grouch Episode 0954 2107e.jpg|Bernie the piano tuner Episode 2107 File:IrvineTrashCan.jpg|Irvine Episode 2243 File:IrvineBlanketTrashCan.jpg|Irvine Episode 3384 File:AskOscar.Linda.jpg|Linda Episode 2401 File:PFTrashCan.jpg|Placido Flamingo Episode 2496 File:MrsGrouchTrashCan.jpg|Mrs. Grouch Episode 2915 File:MrsGrouchTrashCan-3.jpg|Mrs. Grouch Episode 2982 File:3054b.jpg|Mrs. Grouch Episode 3054 File:MrsGrouchTrashCan-2.jpg|Mrs. Grouch Episode 3141 File:LuisTrashCan.jpg|Luis Episode 3271 File:OsvaldoTrashCan.jpg|Osvaldo, el Gruñón Episode 2003 2122g.jpg|Snuffy Episode 2122 3960p.jpg|Snuffy Episode 3806 Snuffy fluffy oscar can.jpg|Snuffy File:2909e.jpg|Goldilocks Episode 2909 File:2927f.jpg|A baby Dinger and Henrietta Honker Episode 2927 3037c.jpg|Sonny Friendly Episode 3037 File:SavionTrashCan.jpg|Savion Episode 3059 File:2107g.jpg|Grundgetta Episode 2107 File:2326lastscene.jpg|Grundgetta Episode 2326 3103b.jpg|Grundgetta Episode 3103 3121g.jpg|Grundgetta Episode 3121 File:GrundgettaAisforAsthma.jpg|Grundgetta A is for Asthma 3161l.jpg|Wanda Cousteau Episode 3161 File:WolfgangTrashCan.jpg|Wolfgang the Seal Episode 3161 File:2642streetstory1.jpg|Wolfgang Episode 2642 3727d.jpg|Ruthie Episode 3727 3787g.jpg|Gina Episode 3787 File:3891e.jpg|Felix the Grouch Episode 3891 File:MariaTrashCan.jpg|Maria Episode 1448 MrHTrashCan.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 1448 BuffyCody.jpg|Olivia, David, Mr. Hooper, Buffy, Cody, and Barkley a Season 12 episode 3049g.jpg|Natasha and Maria Episode 3049 File:2073w.jpg|Telly Episode 2073 File:TellyTrashCan.jpg|Telly Episode 3648 File:3830d.jpg|Telly and The Amazing Mumford Episode 3830 Episode4188.jpg|Telly Episode 4188 2852c.jpg|Elmo Episode 2852 File:ElmoEyesTrashCan.jpg|Elmo Elmo's World: Farms 4064f.jpg|Elmo and Zoe Episode 4064 File:ElmoAsOscar.jpg|Elmo A Magical Halloween Adventure File:4710h.png|Elmo Episode 4710 Elmo in can grouchland.jpg|Elmo The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland OscarsTrashCan-Elmo.jpg|Elmo publicity photo File:BBTrashCan.jpg|Big Bird The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland 4079m.jpg|Miles and his band Episode 4079 4409g.png|Leela Episode 4409 Darkeyes 4173.jpg|Abby Cadabby Episode 4173 noimage-landscape.png|an octopus Episode 0335 noimage-landscape.png|Bob Episode 0671 noimage-landscape.png|Maria Episode 0700 noimage-landscape.png|Biff Episode 1015 noimage-landscape.png|Snuffy and seven kids Episode 1233 Behind the scenes Oscar's trash can is a favorite photo op for celebrities and other visitors to the set. GeneB-Can.jpg|Gene Barretta TomBergeron-Trashcan-(2012-11-15).jpg|Tom Bergeron Steve Burns Instagram Nov 1, 2013.jpg|Steve Burns Alton-brown-trashcan.jpg|Alton Brown Nick_Carter_Oscar's_trash_can.jpg|Nick Carter SesameStreet-AndersonCooper-Oscar-(2006-11-01).jpg|Anderson Cooper Oscar's trash can, Stephanie D'Abruzzo.jpg|Stephanie D'Abruzzo alicia-durand.jpg|Alicia Durand, Sesame Workshop Publicist Irvingsesstreet.jpg|Julius Erving Grausman-OscarsCan.jpg|Deborah Grausman Seth.Green.jpg|Seth Green Tim Gunn - Oscar's trash can.jpg|Tim Gunn Evangeline Lilly and Oscar.jpg|Evangeline Lilly Pentatonix-OscarTheGrouch&AviKaplan-(2013-04-25).png|Avi Kaplan (Pentatonix) KellanLutz.jpg|Kellan Lutz Oscar-JanelleMonae-Trashcan-(2013-12-12).jpg|Janelle Monáe Rachael ray.jpg|Rachael Ray Sesame_Family_Robinson_Ripley_in_Oscar's_can.jpg|Annie Evans and Martin P. Robinson's daughter Ripley(shooting for Episode 4231) Annie Evans, "Season 41 of Sesame Street", Sesame Family Robinson, 26 September 2010. Mike-Rowe.jpg|Mike Rowe 1D-Can.png|Harry Styles Kelly_Vrooman_oscar_trashcan.jpg|Kelly Vrooman lininthetrash.jpg|Lin-Manuel Miranda Salenger-Oscar2.jpg|Meredith Salenger MicucciCan.jpg|Kate Micucci SS-ZL-47 (8).jpg|Zachary Levi Signs Wetpaint1.jpg|Episode 0158 OscarGordon0297.JPG|Episode 0297 0600d.png|Episode 0600 noimage-landscape.png|"NO" Episode 0664 Oscar not my birthday.jpg|Episode 1565 1926a.jpg|Episode 1926 OscarsCasa.jpg| DangerWormCrosing.jpg|Episode 2567 2852b.jpg|Episode 2852 3077e.jpg|Episode 2927 3121g.jpg|Episode 3121 OscarRosie.jpg|Episode 3190 3759k.jpg|Episode 3759 3767k.jpg|Episode 3767 ;Merchandise and promos OscarsRottenBirthday.jpg|''Oscar's Rotten Birthday'' American toy 1982 chest oscar trash can 1.jpg|Sesame Street toy chest Oscarminican.jpg|Mini trash can with pedal (Sony Creative Products Japan, 1990s) Ilovetrash.png Inventory .]] * stereo set — Episode 0812 * toy boat, "The Queen Muddy" — Episode 3831 * vacuum — Episode 0871 * lighting — Episode 0666 * pool — referenced on many occasions and in books, including Episode 0799 and "What's in Oscar's Trash Can?"; its splash is seen in ''Lead Away! * trampoline — Episode 4173 * staircase, pig pen, China cabinet — Episode 3049 * piano — Episode 2107 and others * flood lights and a tennis court — The Flip Wilson Show * transit (bus) system — Episode 0560 Notes * "Oscar's Trash Can" appears as a property on the Monopoly: Sesame Street Edition game board in place of Ventnor Avenue. * An animatronic Oscar in his trash can has previously been featured outside the Sesame Street General Store. * There is a foot pedal on the set piece which helps lift the lid up, but, as of 2011, Caroll Spinney has not used the foot pedal in 41 years.Martin P. Robinson, "Inside Oscar's Trash Can", Sesame Family Robinson, 11 April 2011. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Locations Category:Grouch Culture